Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/Blender Maximum
These next five days will surprise you. There's no doubt about that. Not just with the future, but also with the past. Long-forgotten things may still have some life inside of them. And surprises will be a crucial part to both. You'll find that the game itself has changed. proudly presents... ---- Day One The first game trailer opens up with a whirlpool. A girl is seemingly getting pulled in. When she's finally pulled down under the water, we get a clear glimpse at the girl. Aura Synesthesia Aura then continues to get pulled under the water and goes off screen. We then arrive at a prison scene. A person with a plague doctor mask walks up to a cell in the prison and taps on one of the bars. The cell gets in close, revealing Aura as the person who has been imprisoned, chained to the cell's wall. She looks angry, struggling to get out of the chains, but she isn't strong enough. However, she then looks over and finds that the chains can be easily pulled out of the wall, and she is freed from the wall. However, the chains are still on her body... though a close-up reveals that they seem to be ingrained in her back, and as she begins to cycle through her forms- including new Gray and Brown Auras- the chains are somehow now able to be directly controlled by Aura, unwrapping and reaching over her shoulders. The plague doctor runs away in fear. Gray Aura sketch, by Exotoro The next scenes are of actual gameplay. One level seems to be a hospital with pill-like platforms. We see Aura stretching her chains from a fair distance away to pull a switch downwards that causes the temperature to drop as revealed by a nearby thermometer, freezing the platforms and revealing fish inside of them. The next scene shows Green Aura in a world that seems to be themed around knitting. She pulls out a green sword and begins to slash through foes, performing what seems to be combos; for the final enemy that she strikes, her chains wrap around the sword and perform an overhead slash. The third level shown off shows Purple Aura flying above a path of thorns with butterfly wings. Finally, we see two Pink Auras, one of which seems to be a ghost that can only use the chains while the regular Aura does not have her usual chains. The two are fighting a large robot with a golf club in a burning golf course, with boxing gloves attached to the real Aura's hands and the ghastly Aura's chains. The screen fades to black, revealing the game's title. Coming to Nintendo Switch Credit to Shadow Inferno for the logo ---- Aura's Chains was technically revealed a few months ago at the 10th Anniversary Showcase as Aura's Chromatic Chronicles, but this is a complete rework of the game from the ground up. As the trailer revealed, this game will give Aura a pair of chains that she can utilize. The chains are attached to her back and Aura can control them just like limbs. She's apparently gotten these chains from some sort of prison that she's been trapped in for some reason. Additionally, Extraordinary Attacks will not be returning in this follow-up to Aura's Junkyard. Many liked the concept in the first game, but found the execution to be quite frustrating, as button combos were difficult to remember. In April, we announced that this game will have multiplayer- that has been modified since the announcement. As shown at the end of the trailer, multiplayer will not include multiple characters, but two Auras- the real version of her that can only use her regular powers and a "ghost" Aura that is only able to use her chains. A special online Challenge Mode will also be available to utilize these features. Aura's Chains will be coming soon to the Nintendo Switch. Stay tuned for the page to be up later this week and for more game announcements for later today. ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nyCM51Fcxc We're proud to announce our partnership with SEGA on the sequel to Sonic Mania, Sonic Wonders! Instead of Sonic traversing through classic stages from 1, 2, CD, 3, or & Knuckles, however, Sonic will visit levels from more recent entries in the series while still running through the classic 16-bit environment, like Rooftop Run as you can listen to in the video above. As with the last game, we will also have brand new stages in this game. The game will have more playable characters than the 3 in Mania, but we aren't ready to announce how many that will be exactly quite yet. The first new character is from the more modern Sonic era, someone who've we never seen in the classic 16-bit style before- Shadow the Hedgehog. His ability to use a homing attack and shield from incoming attacks is sure to spice up the gameplay. In his Super Form, he's even able to teleport fairly decent distances! That's all we're going to be able to reveal for this game for now. The page will be up soon, and this game will be released on Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, The V², and Steam. Stay tuned for further announcements tomorrow! Day Two Introducing the latest installment in the Mario & Luigi series, Mario & Luigi: Hats Off! This new entry has taken some design elements from Super Mario Odyssey and transferred them to the RPG formula. Joining Mario and Luigi on this quest is the ghastly cap creature known as Cappy. He won't only be a helping character like Stuffwell or Starlow, though... instead, he can give the Bros. access to capturing enemies! He also changes up their attacks a bit. At any time in the player's turn in battle, Cappy will be able to switch between Mario and Luigi's caps by pressing the Y button. For example, either one of them can throw their cap as a platform to jump on to perform a stronger Jump move if they perform the Action Commands correctly. The Bros. Moves have also been a big part of the series for some time now. In this game, while they will return, they will receive an upgrade. Mario and Luigi can not only use Bros. Attacks when one of them isn't capturing an enemy, but they will be granted new Bros. Attacks whenever one of them is! Of course, their other moves on their own will also change when capturing enemies. Our last announcement for this game at the moment is that the Hand move, which originated in Superstar Saga and hasn't been seen since (except in that game's remake), will be returning in this game. That's a minor announcement, sure, but it's an announcement nonetheless. Expect more on this game soon. This will be the series' first venture onto a home console: the Nintendo Switch. More announcements on other games will come later today. ---- A sunset fades into view. The scene appears to loom over orange-colored waters. Suddenly, a life preserver falls from the sky. A living entity that seems to be made up of miscellaneous floating blocks comes in and picks up the life preserver, looks at it, then walks off with it. A scene of the character fighting a similar blocky person with a shark for a head appears. The character throws his life preserver at the shark-headed one, squeezing him. Another shot shows the character throwing the life preserver at the top of a building, quickly pulling him up with a string as well. The next shot shows the character's blocks rearranging in what seems to be a turtle-like transformation, using the lifebuoy as a shell and swimming through the air. An old project repurposed for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Steam. Coming soon. ---- Lifebuoy is an old project of ours that took inspiration from both The Legendary Starfy and classic Fantendo games. We're proud to announce that we will resume work on the project. The game's main character is Alto, and he traverses this colorful world that exists only of water that residents hover above. He just wants to explore the world, but he gets caught in a mess that could possibly destroy the world entirely, and his only weapon is his signature lifebuoy that appeared from the sky. The page for Lifebuoy can be found here. Thank you for reading our presentation today. We hope you look forward to tomorrow. Day Three We see what looks to be a busy airport. We suddenly see a brown boot stepping down on the floor. The camera goes upwards, revealing Mario with his sunglasses and shirt from ''Sunshine. ''He jumps up as the music begins to play. The next shot shows gameplay; the game is 2D and has a hand-drawn visual style. Mario is in his regular clothing, jumping through an airplane and speaking to an individual who says that they mistook Mario for the person with the service trolley, mentioning that they want peanuts. Mario then walks away and the screen flips around as Mario finds a shelf with a bag of peanuts on it, doing a short little animation upon getting them. We then see a scene where Mario slides down a pole at a firehouse, finding a person wearing a welding mask on the ground. Conversing with this person reveals that it is Foreman Spike- now known as Engineer Spike- who has apparently received a new job since Wrecking Crew. He gives Mario a welding iron and asks him to help fix up the firehouse. A third scene shows Mario running through a hotel floor in a heavy winter coat, only odd-numbered doors appearing. The screen flips around, making the even-numbered doors appear. This short scene is seemingly meant to communicate the flipping mechanic to the audience. Strangely, snow seems to be falling inside of the hotel. Another scene shows Mario wearing a black leather jacket with a guitar strapped on his back being pushed up in a mosh pit. In midair, Mario grabs something and a short animation of him jamming out on his guitar plays. Large text reveals that the item Mario received was actually a Ztar (a dark version of the regular Star; this version originated in the Mario Party series). Next, Mario shows up at the top of a building looming over a city. A polygonal chair is in the room, floating above the air and pointed away from Mario. A gloved hand can be seen on the chair's arm. Suddenly, the chair spins around, revealing that it is Wario. Finally, Mario jumps off a series of Brick Blocks, directly at one of Bowser's airships right as it is taking off. Princess Peach is captive in the airship, but Mario reaches for her as he jumps. Bowser is also in the airship, surprised. Mario sits down in a grassy field looking at a world of pure chaos in the distance. As he sits, the game's title comes onto the screen. SUPER MARIO HEAVENS Coming to Nintendo Switch ---- Super Mario Heavens is a project that we've been waiting to reveal for quite a while now. This game takes a new approach to 2D Mario games, more closely in line with the 3D titles 64, Sunshine, and Odyssey. It's even possible to flip your viewpoint around to get a new view of the world you're in. Mario will see brand new unique types of worlds that have never been seen before in a Mario game as he ventures through the heavens. In this game, Mario must capture the Ztars to contain their power after finding out that they have grown in amount all over the world. How did they get on this world, though? Perhaps a new villainous figure is trying to utilize them for some purpose... We hope you're excited. The page for Super Mario Heavens will be up later this week. Thank you, and we certainly hope to see you all tomorrow for our next few reveals. Day Four The next game is a brand new title in a popular Nintendo franchise that stars a bounty hunter in space. We hope you'll enjoy your first look at… The Last Metroid A dark, empty corridor opens the scene. The camera moves upward and focuses on a wall in the corridor. Samus strangely seems to be standing on the wall. Samus falls onto the ground, wearing a suit that looks identical to her Gravity Suit from previous titles. A bee-like creature flies over out of a hole and tries to attack Samus, but she quickly shoots it down into a larger hole in the ground. Suddenly, we hear a beast from inside the hole. The monster climbs up and then begins to fly instead. When it finally reaches the top, we realize this is Ridley; he is red in color and seems larger than he was in past games. Coming to Nintendo Switch ---- We hope you enjoyed that short little first look at The Last Metroid. Unfortunately, we're not prepared to show more of the game until a later date. Though today's presentation was short, we hope you all look forward to tomorrow, which will have quite a few more reveals. Day Five Before we get to our last four major announcements for tonight, we would like to present some minor information on other games. *We will soon be working on developing sequels to Nintendo's recent hits ARMS and Splatoon 2. However, this may not occur for a while. *We are working with HAL Labs to bring a brand new 3D Kirby game to the Nintendo Switch– this time, with Copy Abilities. *We are still at hard work on The Legend of Zelda: Mark of the Blood Moon, but we have no information to share on this project at the time. *'Pokémon Vanilla and Raspberry' will resume development. *We will not be revealing a Triple-A fishing MMORPG this F3. Stay tuned for our next reveal in a few minutes. ---- Princess Peach's castle appears. We get a glimpse of the top of the castle and see that a car is driving over the track. The logo appears. MARIO KART JOYRIDE We zoom back onto the racing scene with '''Pauline' driving the car, which appears to be similar to the Taxis of New Donk City. However, a Chain Chomp latches onto her kart and pulls her backwards. The character in the kart that is now ahead of Pauline seems to be a Tostarenan. A green shell flies backwards and hits the Tostarenan's kart, revealing a Steam Gardener behind that kart's wheel. The Steam Gardener begins to take flight off a gliding ramp, but a blue shell arrives and hits their kart. Another racer surpasses the Steam Gardener and crosses the finish line, getting first place... Cappy, in his ghastly form.'' The results screen of the race shows these four characters as well as all four of the Broodals. The remaining racers include other characters from ''Super Mario Odyssey. '''MARIO KART JOYRIDE' X SUPER MARIO ODYSSEY Free DLC ---- Mario Kart Joyride X Super Mario Odyssey is the first of a few DLC packs we have planned for Mario Kart Joyride. We also have a DLC Pack planned to be themed around ARMS and a few other packs themed around different Nintendo franchises. This DLC pack is free and will release as an update for the game, including the new characters you saw in this trailer as well as new cups and battle tracks. We will have more information on this DLC pack soon. We will announce our next project shortly after this update goes up. ---- Okay, the fact that we're doing this announcement on the same day as the new Spider-Man movie releases is actually a coincidence. This announcement is the only announcement here not for a game, but for our animated Spider-Man television series. This series will focus on more obscure villains than the regular audience is used to. For example, on the page, we list villains such as Screwball, Codiac, and Blindside. We're going to be revealing a few more villains in the series today. First up, we're going to be including a very obscure character known as Luke Carlyle who has appeared in very few issues. He's a lot like the less-obscure villain Doctor Octopus, but he has six robotic tentacles instead of four, hence the name of Carlyle's supervillain alter ego created for this show: Mister Calamari. His robotic arms also function to fire powerful jolts, and his arms can extend a fair distance. Next, we have a group of five more villains: the Wicked Brigade. The first two we're going to see will be the Squid and his wife, Ms. Fortune. The Squid is able to mutate into a squid creature with tentacles that can release a dangerous ink. Ms. Fortune is a super strong villain with a staff and armor. The two of them will fight Spider-Man in the first season, though the full Wicked Brigade won't show up until later. We will also be including villains like the Owl and a variation of Overdrive. We have two more announcements tonight, so stay tuned. Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017 Category:Subpages